headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 2/DVD
Category:DVD and Blu-ray Scream 2 is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It was directed by Wes Craven with a script written by Kevin Williamson. The Scream 2 DVD was released in Region 1 format by Dimension Home Video on July 2nd, 1998. It was re-released on August 7th, 2001 where it was branded under the "Dimension Collector's Series" banner. The Deluxe Collector's Series version of the film was released by Miramax Films and Lions Gate Entertainment on April 26th, 2011. Product description Here's the incredible follow-up to the smash hit phenomenon Scream! Away at college, Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell - Scream, TV's Party of Five) thought she'd finally put the shocking murders that shattered her life behind her... until a copycat killer begins acting out a real-life sequel! Now, as history eerily repeats itself, ambitious reporter Gale Weathers (Courteney Cox - Scream, Scream 3), deputy Dewey (David Arquette - Scream, Scream 3) and other Scream survivors find themselves trapped in a terrifyingly clever plotline where no one is safe - or beyond suspicion! Director Wes Craven (Scream) and hit-making writer Kevin Williamson (Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer) team up to once again and deliver the big screen's hippest, coolest, edgiest thrill-ride ever! Starring * Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott * Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers * David Arquette as Deputy Dewey Riley * Jamie Kennedy as Randy Meeks * Liev Schreiber as Cotton Weary * Elise Neal as Hallie McDaniel * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Cici Cooper * Timothy Olyphant as Mickey Altieri Chapters * Chapter 1: Scary Movie * Chapter 2: Opening Credit * Chapter 3: Class Discussion * Chapter 4: Any Comments? * Chapter 5: Cici Checks Out * Chapter 6: Sid's In Trouble * Chapter 7: "I Think I Love You" * Chapter 8: Sequel Rules * Chapter 9: A Few Drawbacks * Chapter 10: Dress Rehearsal * Chapter 11: Killer Calls * Chapter 12: Innocent Man * Chapter 13: Disaster for Dewey * Chapter 14: Saying Good-Bye * Chapter 15: Greek "Torture" * Chapter 16: We'll Have To Kill You * Chapter 17: Running Into Cotton * Chapter 18: Mickey's Madness * Chapter 19: A Surprising Partner * Chapter 20: End Credits Specifications * Catalog number: E9962. * Region coding: Region 1. * Format: NTSC. * Audio: 5.1 Surround Sound, Digital Sound and Dolby Digital. * Languages: English; French. * Subtitles: Closed-captioning for the hearing impaired. * Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) Bonus material * Feature film commentary track with Wes Craven. * Outtakes * Deleted scenes with optional commentary by director Wes Craven, producer Marianne Maddalena and editor Patrick Lussier. * Theatrical trailer * TV spots * Music videos. :* "Season" by Master P. :* "Surburban Life" by Kotton Mouth Kings. Notes * Scream 2 was first released on home video in VHS format by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on December 1st, 1998. * The movie is included in the Ultimate Scream Collection, which also includes Scream and Scream 3, which was released on December 26th, 2000. At the time of its release, there were no plans to continue the film series. See also External Links * Scream 2 at Amazon.com * Scream 2 at The Hut.com * Scream 2 at Best Buy.com Category:Scream 2/Pages